theprincessdiariesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mia Thermopolis
Mia Thermopolis is the protagonist of this series. Appearence Mia has a curly hair at the first film series but is changed to straight after her makeover, she doesn't put make up on her face as seen from the first film but after her makeover she uses them and quickly adapts to it. She has brown eyes and a hazel hair. In the books, she has straight, mousy blonde hair and, at the start, a skinny, flat-chested body she's not proud of. Personality Mia is often sarcastic towards her placement in the Gifted & Talented class, claiming she was put there to improve her lowly grade in Algebra. The teacher in charge of G & T is Mrs. Hill, who spends class time in the teacher's lounge across the hall. The mascot of AEHS is the Lion. At the end of the novel series Mia completes high school and expresses her intent to move on to Sarah Lawrence College. In the final book, Forever Princess, Mia receives an editor's offer for the book Ransom My Heart she has written, thus expects to become a published author and begin what she believes is her true career and she went to Sarah Lawrence College. Biography Amelia Mignonette Grimaldi Thermopolis Renaldo (Amelia Mignonette Thermopolis Renaldi in the film series), also known as Mia Thermopolis, is a fictional character and the protagonist of The Princess Diaries novels by Meg Cabot. The story revolves around her diary, which she writes in religiously, and her relationships with her best friend Lilly Moscovitz, her long-time boyfriend and "the love of her life" Michael Moscovitz, her grandmother, and others. She is the heir to the throne of the fictional country, the Principality of Genovia, having been pushed into the title. Relationships Helen Thermopolis Mia's mother Helen is an upbeat artist who is featured various times in Art in America magazine. Helen's painting Woman Waiting for Price Check at the Grand Union won her a national award. Helen comes from a fairly simple, typical American background, growing up on a farm in Indiana. Some of Mia's headstrong and modern opinions, including her feminism, come from Helen, who is known to go on protest marches for various causes. Helen met Mia's father during a party in college, after which she conceived Mia after a condom broke. She is a very caring mother, albeit forgetful, to both Mia and her half-brother, Rocky, who is the son of Helen and Frank Ginanni, Mia's Algebra teacher and Helen's husband. Clarisse Renaldo, Dowager Princess of Genovia / Grandmère Clarisse, referred to as Grandmère by Mia, is constantly portrayed as an elegant and picky woman, seemingly caring nothing more than superficial looks, fashion, and making connections with the rich and influential people of the world. Clarisse is somewhat old-fashioned in her ways of speech, quite insensitive to others' troubles, and very proud and possessive of her royal stature. Mia often writes that she hates Clarisse throughout the series, and Clarisse, too, is often quite harsh on Mia and often intentionally omits Mia's mother's surname (Thermopolis). Eventually, they do develop a close grandmother-granddaughter relationship, with Clarisse giving Mia key advices at various points and supporting her (often to Mia's embarrassment) by conspiring with Mia's friend, Lily. She is a key person in Mia's royal education, leading princess lessons (which Mia detests) after school for Mia throughout the series. During her mostly stays in New York Clarisse stays at the Plaza Hotel Suite, although she does stay in various other locations, such as Mia and Helen's loft during a citywide demonstration by hotel workers, as well as Four Seasons. Clarisse is very fond of her miniature poodle, Rommel, who accompanies her all the time, although Rommel has an obsessive-compulsive disorder of licking his fur out that makes him look like a giant rat. She's a native French speaker, and lives in Miragnac, castle in southern France, surrounded by European socialites. Her main competition is Contessa Elena Trevani. She has tattooed eyeliner, and also picks her eyebrows out every morning, and draws them on again, giving her a very surprised look when she does not. Artur Christoff Phillipe Gerard Grimaldi Renaldi Artur Christoff Phillipe Gerard Grimaldi Renaldo, or Philippe Renaldo for short, is Mia's father and the Sovereign Prince of Genovia. In the book series, he is alive, and lives mostly in the Plaza with his mother, Clarisse. He had testicular cancer in the first book, which rendered him infertile, leaving Mia, an illegitimate daughter, the sole heir to the throne of Genovia. Mia describes him as incapable of committing to a romantic relationship, as he still has many girlfriends, most of whom are Victoria's Secret models. However, he admits to Mia that his only true love has always been Helen Thermopolis, who is Mia's mother. He is very protective and supportive of Mia. Education Albert Einstein High School is headed by Principal Gupta. The school makes various attempts to celebrate and encourage diversity, including the Cultural Diversity Dance in October and the Non-Denominational Winter Dance. The school has a very complete core-curriculum and prides itself in its gifted students. Flings and romantic relationships (book series) Boy Status Start Up Broke Up Reason Josh Richter Kissed; one date The Princess Diaries Josh merely desired a chance under the spotlight. Kenneth "Kenny" Showalter Boyfriend Volume II: Princess in the Spotlight Volume III: Princess in Love Kenny became Mia's secret admirer, whom she believed to be Michael, and when he revealed himself to her, she believed she was obligated to give him a chance. They later broke up due to her crush on Michael. Michael Moscovitz Husband Volume III: Princess in Love Volume VIII: Princess on the Brink Before Michael leaves for Japan, Mia finds out that he slept with Judith Gershner (in a past relationship) but then realizes her mistake but it's too late; Michael is on the plane. Volume X: Forever Princess and Volume XI: Royal Wedding. Michael's Cardio arm becomes a huge success and he returns to America. Mia still loves Michael and so does Michael undyingly love her. After she comes to know the truth about JP she breaks up with him in front of Michael and they both unite again after Michael confesses his undying love for her. Mia finally loses her virginity to Michael towards the end and they're extremely happy together. Michael becomes to be the Mia's husband in the last book, released in 2015. They are married and have twin children. John Paul (J.P.) Reynolds Abernathy the Fourth Boyfriend Volume IX: Princess Mia Volume X: Forever Princess J.P. simply manipulated Mia as means for media attention; dating, and subsequently breaking up with Lilly, Mia's friend, to achieve intimacy. Category:Characters